The invention relates to radiation detectors and to radiation detectors having charge transfer readout devices.
Such a detector is used for forming images of incident radiation and especially infra-red radiation.
The invention relates in particular to assemblies in which the detectors or sensors are photovoltaic diodes or photodiodes, and the readout devices are charge transfer devices, such as charge-coupled devices (CCD). In the CCD, the signal to be read is transferred step by step to the reading register. The signal is the free charges generated in the diode by the radiation received. The invention will be described in a non-limiting way in the case of such diodes.
This application is related to applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 389,288 filed on the same date as this application and having a common assignee.